finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
KUON: Memories of Waves and Light
"KUON: Memories of Waves and Light" , alternatively known as "Eternity ~Memory of Lightwaves~", is the main theme of Final Fantasy X-2. It was composed by Noriko Matsueda and Takahito Eguchi. Game appearances Final Fantasy X-2 "Kuon - Memories of Waves and Light" plays during the cinematic introduction before the title screen at a relatively slow pace, played on a piano. When played in the Luca sphere theater in the English version, the track is called "KUON: Memories of Waves and Light". It is the first track on the first disc of the game's original soundtrack. An alternate version of the theme called "Kuon - The Troupe Performs" , is played by the Musicians in Guadosalam in Chapter 5, only if the player cleared the missions in Macalania Woods. It is called "KUON: The Troupe Performs" in the North American sphere theater and is the 18th track on the second disc of the game's original soundtrack. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "KUON: Memories of Waves and Light" appear as a downloadable track in the game's iOS port as a Field Music Sequence. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "KUON: Memories of Waves and Light" is, like in the iOS port, a downloadable Field Music Sequence track. Arrangement album appearances Final Fantasy X-2: Vocal Collection - Yuna A vocalized arrangement, called "Morning Glow", was released on the album. Mayuko Aoki is the vocalist, and also provided the vocals for "Kimi e", the vocal arrangement for "Yuna's Ballad" in Final Fantasy X-2. Lyrics Japanese :今も憶えているの :あなた旅立つ日に見た夢を :涙つたうあなたの頬 :手を伸ばすと 闇の中消えた :ふと目を覚ます :まどろみ射し込む 現実 :赤く染まる 人の中 あなた見つけた :今はわかってれるから :二人交わした約束の意味を :光る 儚い 流れ星 :遠い空で見上げて微笑む :瞳が揺れる度に 思い出すの :あなたの目 見つめても 遥か彼方 見て :今はわかってれるから :二人交わした約束の意味を :光る 儚い 流れ星 :遠い空で見上げて微笑む :今はわかってれるから :あの日交わした約束の意味を :光る 儚い 流れ星 :遠い空で見上げて微笑む Rōmaji :Ima mo oboete iru no :Anata tabidatsu hi ni mita yume wo :Namida tsutau anata no hoho :Te wo nobasu to yami no naka kieta :Futo me wo samasu :Madoromi sashikomu genjitsu :Akaku somaru hito no naka anata mitsuketa :Ima wa wakatte'ru kara :Futari kawashita yakusoku no imi wo :Hikaru hakanai nagareboshi :Tōi sora de miagete hohoemu :Hitomi ga yureru tabi ni omoidasu no :Anata no me mitsumete mo haruka kanata mite :Ima wa wakatte'ru kara :Futari kawashita yakusoku no imi wo :Hikaru hakanai nagareboshi :Tōi sora de miagete hohoemu :Ima wa wakatte'ru kara :Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no imi wo :Hikaru hakanai nagareboshi :Tōi sora de miagete hohoemu English translation :Even now I remember :The dream I had on the day you left :When I reached for your tear-streaked cheek :It vanished into the darkness :I suddenly awaken :As reality inserts on my reverie :I found you within a crimson-stained man :Because I now understand :The meaning of the promise we exchanged :I look up at the fleeting shooting star :Shining in the distant sky and smile :Whenever my eyes waver, I remember that :Though I gazed into your eyes, I was looking from afar :Because I now understand :The meaning of the promise we exchanged :I look up at the fleeting shooting star :Shining in the distant sky and smile :Because I now understand :The meaning of the promise we exchanged that day :I look up at the fleeting shooting star :Shining in the distant sky and smile Eternity ~Memory of Lightwaves~ Music From Final Fantasy X-2 Eternity ~Memory of Lightwaves~ Music From Final Fantasy X-2 is a promotional single of songs from Final Fantasy X-2, and while the songs share the same names as the game's soundtrack songs, they are arranged differently. This version called "Eternity ~Memories of Waves and Light~" uses live instruments of piano, guitar and bass going along with the standard background music, whereas the game version uses synthesizers. It is the first track on the disc. Final Fantasy X-2 Piano Collection "Eternity ~Memories of Lightwaves~" is included in the Piano Collection album. This version is arranged by Hiroko Kokubu and, unlike the other Final Fantasy Piano Collection albums, is also performed by her, instead of using a separate performer. It is the twelfth track on the disc. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances "The Truth Is" In early 2000s, Kristine Sa recorded a vocal arrangement of "Kuon - Memories of Waves and Light" under the name of "The Truth Is...", but was not officially released. * "The Truth Is" by Kristine Sa EXIT TRANCE PRESENTS FamiTrance EX A rearranged version of "Kuon ~Hikari to Nami no Kioku~" appears as the 20th track in the album.http://vgmdb.net/album/16065 References Category:Event themes from Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call fr:Eternity ~Memory of Lightwaves~